


Your ex lover is dead

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Colin Firth as Older!Killian, Embedded Video, Is it a happy end?, Joseph Morgan as Adult!Peter, M/M, Meeting Again, They were so in love, Underage - Freeform, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes were staring straight into his, a cheeky grin on the handsome face he still remembered as clear as day.</p><p>"Yes, I think we've met before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your ex lover is dead

Story: STORY: Killian Jones is 56 when one of his friends (re-)introduces him to someone of his past: Peter Pan, his first real love.  
He had met 15-year old Peter many years ago and had been in a secret relationship with him for 4 years before breaking it off. He didn't want Peter to waste his youth being with a single person; missing out on the taste of different lips and the sensation of different, younger hands.

Now, being 22 years older than Peter (who is 34), he feels uncomfortable facing what would have been their future: Growing apart, for one of them was still young and the other was already old. 

Peter seems to still have a great attachment towards Killian but the older man instantly brushes off every chance of reuniting for he knows that their age difference became impossible to ignore, especially now. 

Their past relationship was straining but passionate, they had been through desperation and happy times.  
Even though Killian never found anyone to love again as much as he did Peter, he doesn't regret his choice to leave him back then.

Peter finally understands, that Killian did it to "give him his best chance" with someone younger and more fitting.


End file.
